


Its okay.

by combefaerie



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sullivan likes to have responsibility taken away from him and to feel taken care of.<br/>This is one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its okay.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Всё хорошо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285202) by [KP_and_her_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics)



> The prompt was for "I'm really sorry but I just want to to read a fanfic where Sullivan is getting spanked for some reason. Not as a flashback or him being de-aged but him as normal and being spanked either because he did something bad or because they both find it hot/sexy. Again I'm really sorry."

How it started was innocent enough: Sid walking past and lightly slapping the other man's rear, to get a rise out of him as much as anything. Sullivan had stiffened slightly, and then yelled at his boyfriend for a good ten minutes. It had taken a week for him to talk about it, and to ask, blushing furiously, if maybe he could do it again sometimes. Most times, its just a bit of fun. Sid building up hits gently until his entire arse is red and warm, and he is writhing; to get closer to the hits or to avoid the pain not even Sullivan is sure. They often fuck afterwards, Sid's hips pressed against sensitive skin making the other man mewl and squirm.

 

Then there are the times like today. Days when work has been just too much, or Sullivan's father has phoned, and he stumbles through the door and fists his hands in the fabric of Sid's shirt and begs. Begs him to take care of him, and make the day and everything else go away. On these times when he has Sullivan balanced over his knees, he builds the hits up to an even crescendo and keeps going, bringing the pain down and then ramping it up again. One hand stays at the nape of the other man's neck, thumb gently stroking his hairline, and he can feel exactly when the tension leaves his body. When this happens he continues for a few more hits, and then lightens them off to finish. If the day is particularly bad, Sullivan will cry. Afterwards he says that it helps, and so Sid doesn't feel as terrible about it as he did the first time it happened.

 

Apparently today was very bad indeed; tears making a damp patch on the side of his trousers and the inspector practically sobbing in Sid's arms

 

"Shh, shh, there now, I've got you, it's alright. You did wonderfully dear, its alright."

Murmuring endearments the whole time, Sid wipes the tears from the other man's face and rubs Witch Hazel in to the sensitive skin to reduce the bruise that will surely form in the morning. He knows that Sullivan likes the reminder at times like this, but there is no reason that it needs to be more painful than it has to be. Afterwards they curl around each other in piles of blankets, each man as close to the other as physically possible with heavily sugared mugs of tea. A record is played quietly in the background, and Sid sometimes sings along under his breath, words pressed in to the top of the other's hair, and with a soft smile.

 

_For love may come an' tap you on the shoulder_

_some starless nights_

_Just in case, you feel you want to hold her_

_You'll have a pocketful of starlight_

 

"You can't carry a tune you know Carter."

"Shut up you, I'm being romantic."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Also, first smut(ish?) fic for this fandom. Yay?


End file.
